Colors of the Sun
by Nordryd
Summary: !CANCELLED! **Sequel to Loveliest of Trees** Seeing Coppermane & Fluttershy so happy together has given Sunset something to long for. However, her past continues to fills her with guilt and doubt. How could anyone love a monster like her? How could anyone truly forgive her? How could anyone love her? However, her luck might be taking a turn when a new student comes to CHS.


**Alright, so here's the deal. Yes, this is the first chapter of the Loveliest of Trees sequel. Yes, I know it's short. Like… _really_ short. This is because after this, this story will be on immediate hiatus. This is because I have some issues with this story that I need to sort out, mostly concerning the OC. But I also don't want to leave you guys hanging, so I'm going to give you the first chapter since it's the only thing I can write right now. I've got ideas for oneshots, with and without Coppermane, and I want to focus on those. They're easy and fun to write, and do surprisingly well.**

 **Alright, without further ado, here's the first chapter. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane (not the focus of the story, but I need to mention him) and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Colors of the Sun

Ch.1: Ghosts

 _You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals._

 _I can speak to anyone any way I want._

 _I deserve to stand beside you and be your equal…if not your_ better _. Make me a_ princess _._

 _It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!_

 _I was just using him to become more popular._

 _Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems… instead of waiting for you to_ cause _a problem._

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way._

 _A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon._

The ghosts of Sunset's past raged through her head like wildfire as she laid in bed alone, holding a pillow in her arms. Sure, it happened a while ago, but even so Sunset couldn't let it go. How could she be such a horrible person? She was Princess Celestia's star pupil, and she threw that all away. She fled to a foreign world just because she didn't get what she wanted. She stole a magical artifact, and used it to turn into a mind-bending devil, destroying any and all trust she might've had. She became an outcast.

She thought she was over this, but the truth is she really isn't. She's kept it to herself all this time, as to not burden everyone with her issues. But her inner demons have been almost unbearable lately. She could usually keep them quiet for a while and put on a happy face for her friends, but this past week she's been darkly depressed, even crying herself to sleep some nights.

Maybe it's because Coppermane and Fluttershy found each other. Maybe it's after seeing Flash Sentry so happy with Twilight. But Sunset never harbored any true feelings for Flash, and Twilight was an amazing pony, even here in this world. Strong, smart, beautiful as both a pony and human, and a better student than Sunset would ever be. She's so much better in fact that she became an alicorn princess. Flash has every right to like her. And Coppermane has every right to like Fluttershy. Fluttershy is only the most adorable thing in the world, and it's great that she's found someone who makes her feel safe. Coppermane and Fluttershy are perfect for each other, and Sunset was very happy for both of them. Flash has been very happy recently as well ever since the Friendship Games when this world's Twilight enrolled at CHS. Flash will finally get the opportunity to be with the girl of his dreams again.

But why did seeing them all so happy hurt so much?

It's been a while since Princess Twilight first came to this world, but Sunset couldn't help but think everyone just put on a happy face to humor her. How could anybody truly forgive her for everything she's done? She was such a horrible person. Even after all this time, she gets the occasional person who berates her for her mistakes. Did the girls only become friends with her in the first place out of pity?

Maybe she was always meant to be alone. She chose to come to this world. She decided to take over the school by scaring everyone. She's not even from this world. Sunset's a unicorn, not a human. She doesn't belong here. She's an outcast by nature. What was she even doing here?

She's a monster. A power-hungry monster. Who could ever love someone, or some _thing_ like that?

Now it was senior year. Only one more year at this school, and then it's off to college. Maybe then she could finally let everything go and move on.

Or maybe she should just go back to Equestria. Face her mistakes head-on instead of cowering away in another world.

But how could she face Princess Celestia herself? After everything she's done? If the princess heard about how awful she used to be in this world…

Her mind drifted to Coppermane and Fluttershy again. Images of them together filled her heart with yearning. Never before has she ever seen two people so in love with each other. The way they smiled at each other… how Coppermane held Fluttershy… how Fluttershy took care of Coppermane… and how they just loved each other. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than five minutes. Sunset would sometimes catch Coppermane carrying Fluttershy to her next class. Not carrying her books… carrying _her_. People would chuckle at them as they walked by, but it was obvious to Sunset that Coppermane and Fluttershy couldn't care less. Sunset knew those two would do anything to show everyone how much they loved each other, no matter how ridiculous they looked. Especially amazing considering how shy those two are. Perhaps the most amazing thing about them was how they came out of their shell when they were together. They complimented each other so well, and have been inseparable ever since they first met.

Ever since they became Fall Formal Prince and Princess, and especially after Coppermane's display of love at the musical showcase, they've become the most popular couple in school.

Sunset was happy for Coppermane for finding love and overcoming his struggles, but part of her couldn't help but feel jealous. Coppermane has moved on… so why couldn't she?

For the most part, she's repaired her reputation at CHS, and even helped Twilight when she was corrupted by the magic, so why couldn't she move on?

Sometimes, it felt like the raging she-demon was still dormant inside of her, just waiting for the right moment to unleash.

And did she have any right to complain? Her life for the most part was fine. She has a roof over her head, great friends, and is decently fed. There are people way worse off than she is.

But there was this yearning within her. Fluttershy has a guy who loves and adores her. Thinks the world of her. Why couldn't Sunset have something like that?

Sunset didn't want to become the half of the most popular couple in school or anything, but why couldn't she have a guy to love?

Her heart felt heavy as a tear ran down her face. Who could ever love a monster like her?


End file.
